


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by ALICE (Avistella), Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/ALICE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Collection of oneshots / drabbles / ficlets featuring Alfonse and my Summoner OC, Alice.





	1. Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these fics were (or plan to be) rewritten as a reader-insert, but these are just my self-indulgent fics with Alfonse and my OC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the layout of this chapter is a bit disjointed/messy, but it was intentional. If you'd prefer to read this without the confusing layout, you can do so [here](https://toyhou.se/~literature/2029.alice-in-askran-wonderland/16.knowing).

**Alfonse knows.**  
**Alice knows.**

They know from the way the other looks at them, eyes becoming soft and fond like they're looking at something worth more than their life.

They know from the way they talk with each other, exchanged words of care and concern like a reminder that somebody cares. That _they_ care.

They know from the way their fingers brush with one another when on patrol, itching to touch but afraid of the "problems" that might ensure if they do so.

 

They know from the way they embrace after a difficult battle, merely to take in the fact they're still alive, they tell themselves.

They know from the way they kiss each other's cheek, completely platonic, they tell themselves.

They know from the way they hold each other's face in their hands, only to make sure the other is taking care of their well-being, they tell themselves.

 

They know from the way they make each other laugh.

They know from the way they seek each other out.

They know from the way they linger in each other's company.

 

**He loves her.**  
**She loves him.**

Alfonse knows that she loves him.  
Alice knows that he loves her.

 

There are words that want to be said yet are never spoken.

Because they are at war, and war is never easy.

War never rests, and so, they try to silence their feelings instead.

 

But love is never easy.  
And love never ends.


	2. A Song to Sing

The Summoner possessed certain devices that Alfonse couldn't quite grasp the concept of. For example, she had a device that supposedly allowed her to listen to music wherever and whenever, like a portable recording of sorts. She also had something that looked like earmuffs that she would put on to listen to said portable music. Alfonse didn't really understand it.

It was an oddly peaceful evening in the castle. Most of the Heroes were busy doing their own little thing while the Askran prince walked around the hallways for his patrol. He was walking through a particular empty hall when he thought that he heard singing coming from an open door. Curious, he approached it, wondering who it could be since the song being sung was completely unfamiliar to him.

Peeking his head inside, blue eyes widened in shock when he found Alice in the middle of the room, dancing around without a care in the world. She was wearing that strange device on her ears again, her eyes closed shut as she got lost in the music. She sang along at the top of her lungs, unknowing that she had an audience. Alfonse never knew that the usually quiet Summoner could be so... _loud_.

Alice continued singing and dancing as freely as can be. She reached a certain loud note in the song, her eyes opening to see where she's going when she spots Alfonse peeking his head through the door. The Summoner screams in embarrassment. Very, _very_ loudly. Much louder than she was singing, and once again, Alfonse is stunned silent at how high the volume of the young woman's voice can reach.

" _Oh my god_ , Your Highness, you... _you_ —" Alice's first instinct is to call him a "dick" since she usually defaults to vulgar language when flustered, but she manages to bite her tongue in time. Her face is incredibly flushed, and she almost looks panicked which makes the young man feel kind of guilty. It was obvious from her reaction that he stumbled upon what was supposed to be a private scene.

"I-I'm sorry," the prince apologized, coming out of his hiding spot. "I didn't mean to—"

He gets cut off with Alice flipping her hood back on to hide her face and rushing out of the room without a word. Alfonse continues to stand there, completely dumbfounded. That was... certainly _something_.

* * *

 

Alice shoots a glare at her friend who's laughing uncontrollably from her recollection of earlier events. The other Summoner exhales a sigh to catch her breath. "If you get that embarrassed, then why sing so loudly like that in the first place?"

"I'm Filipino!" Alice exclaims while slamming her hands down on the table like it's a perfectly reasonable explanation. "It's in my blood!"

Her friend snorts at her reasoning. "Well, I'm sure that prince of yours was certainly surprised to discover that side of you."

The Summoner groans, dropping her head to the table. "Don't remind me... I don't think I'll be able to look at him for a while."


	3. Starlight

Ever since Alice was first summoned to Askr, she had very little time for herself. Most of her focus had gone towards the war and the duties she was assigned as Summoner and tactician. She never really had a chance to take a breather, her mind plagued with too many thoughts and worries all at once in regards to Askr's battle with Embla. But things have started to quiet down, and the Summoner finally takes this moment to go out into the gardens and appreciate the night sky.

Alfonse is doing his last round of patrol when he spots Alice from the corner of his eyes. Her back is faced towards him, and her head is tilted back to look up at the stars. Curious, the young prince approaches the quiet Summoner, his armour clinking with his movements in the silent night. Alfonse stops just by Alice's side, and he takes a second to look at her.

"Summoner Alice," he speaks up to get her attention. She makes a humming sound to acknowledge his presence, but her gaze remains glued to the sky. "Is something wrong?"

"No," the young woman answers simply. "I'm just admiring the stars."

The conversation lulls soon afterwards as Alfonse can't think of a response. His eyes linger on Alice's profile before he directs his attention towards the sparkling lights in the sky. He doesn't really see anything special about them; it's a sight he has always seen, living in the royal castle. They're just stars.

"They're so beautiful," Alice breathes out in complete awe, and Alfonse brings his gaze back towards the young woman. "Back at home, there are so many man-made lights that they obscure the stars. I've always loved the night sky, but I never knew that it could be this... _mesmerizing_."

There are times in which, to Alfonse's eyes, it seems like Alice has seen many horrible things. It's like her eyes hold a sense of wisdom, but there are other instances, such as now, in which her eyes sparkle with child-like wonder. Innocent and pure, like she doesn't know a single thing about the world around her. It almost doesn't make sense to him.

"I could stare at this forever," Alice murmurs, a comment more for herself rather than for Alfonse to hear, but he still catches it.

"Do you like stars?" He asks, hoping to make some small talk since it's rare for her to speak this much.

The Summoner nods her head, a bright smile forming on her lips. "Yes," she answers with an enthusiastic voice. "I've always loved them. They always seemed so romantic and so... liberating, I suppose. Such beautiful bright lights shining in the darkness. It's amazing how something so simple can inspire a sense of hope."

_Hope._

Before Alice was summoned to Askr, Alfonse had almost lost all hope. His kingdom was losing in the war against Embla. But then Alice appeared like a beacon of light in these dark times with her ability to summon forth Heroes. She had given him hope. _She was his hope_ , he realizes.

"In that case, I believe you're the brightest star here in Zenith."

Alice snaps her head towards Alfonse's direction, a look of surprise on her face. It's one thing enough if he were to say "Askr", but it means another thing if he truly means all of Zenith. Her face grows warm in the cool night air, her cheeks holding a pink glow to them. Alfonse is surprised himself when the thought of how cute she looks like that crosses his mind, a blush crawling up to his own cheeks as well.

The young woman laughs with a nervous tone, her eyes travelling towards the ground as she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "That's... I'm not... I mean..." She struggles to find the words, but there's a hint of a smile playing on her lips. "I, um... I should probably head back to my room and go to sleep."

"Please allow me to accompany you back," Alfonse offers with an outstretched hand.

"That's..." Alice wants to say that it isn't necessary, but the words die in her throat. Instead, she flashes him a shy smile as she brushes her fingers against Alfonse's palm, her blush deepening even more when he takes hold of her hand in a firm but gentle grasp. "That would be appreciated, Prince Alfonse..."


	4. Learning Something New

Alfonse suppresses a sigh that threatens to let loose, setting his quill down as he subtly leans back against his chair. His eyes glance over to the Summoner who’s still scribbling away some notes on the parchment in front of her. The prince then brings his gaze over to the candle that’s almost been completely used up, and he realizes just how much time has passed since he and the Summoner started this informal tactical meeting of sorts.

Alice exhales a deep breath as she puts her own quill down. Alfonse takes that as his cue to speak. “That’s probably enough work for the day.”

“Indeed,” the woman answers curtly. She rises from her seat and starts to clean up the scattered papers and gather her belongings.

Alfonse does the same, the wooden chair scraping against the floor as he stands. Silence falls between the two but is then interrupted by the grumbling of the prince’s stomach. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Alice pause with her movements for a brief second before resuming, and his cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. She definitely heard it.

Alfonse clears his throat. “I’ll be heading to the mess hall after this.”

“Mm.”

Alice doesn’t say anything further, and the Askran prince ducks his head. As long as she isn’t commenting on it, then he supposes there’s really nothing to be worried about, but he’s the prince. He needs to maintain his image and decorum, especially around those like Alice who he isn’t close with.

He tries to think of something else to push his embarrassment and self-consciousness at bay, and he recalls what the menu was for that evening. It was a dish far from Alfonse’s favourite, and he inwardly groans, his shoulders slumping in disappointment.

Alice seems to notice this small change in her accompaniment’s demeanour. “Is something wrong, Your Highness?”

“Huh?” Alfonse lifts his gaze towards the Summoner. “Oh, no… I just remembered that tonight’s food isn’t exactly one of my favourites.”

The Summoner hums in understanding. “In that case, Your Highness, shall I cook a different meal for you?” Alice vaguely thinks about how it would be bad if the prince didn’t eat much because he didn’t like the food. She assumes he’s the kind to suck it up and just eat it anyways, but she believes that food should be enjoyed.

Alfonse can’t hide the surprise in his voice as he asks, “You can cook?”

“…Is it that surprising?”

Alfonse shifts his gaze to the side, nervous and unsure. He can never figure out what the Summoner is thinking. She almost always keeps her cloak’s hood up and obscure her face, so he can’t discern what expression she’s making. Not only that, but her voice is almost always neutral and flat as well. He can’t tell if he offended her or not.

He awkwardly coughs into his fisted hand. “No, I just assumed you didn’t know how since you rarely eat yourself. I apologize if my assumption has upset you.”

Alice has to hold herself back from giving a snarky reply. Just because she rarely eats doesn’t mean she can’t cook. She simply chooses not to. As tempted as she is to say that, she reminds herself that she is currently standing before not only a stranger, but a prince as well. A young man whose title allowed him to possess authority over her.

“You have not upset me,” she lies smoothly. Before Alfonse can respond, she decides to move the conversation along. “Is there any particular food, taste, or texture you don’t like?”

Alfonse takes a moment to respond as he’s caught off guard by the sudden switch in topic. Stumbling a bit over his words, he lists his preferences, and Alice nods.

“I will be borrowing the kitchens for a moment,” the Summoner says. “It will take a while, but I’ll try to have your meal prepared as soon as I can.”

“Of course. Take your time…”


	5. Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Takes place post-war_

“Alice, come here for a second.” The Askran prince waves the Summoner over to where he is. There’s a small and shy smile on his face as she approaches him.

“Yes?” She asks with a curious tilt of her head. Her breath catches in her throat when Alfonse lifts up his hand, revealing a gorgeous flower of white petals. The petals catch the sun’s  light in a way that it looks like there are golden specks dancing on it.  “It’s so pretty…” the woman breathes out in awe.

Alfonse seems pleased with her response, and he tucks the flower behind her ear. The way his fingers brush along Alice’s skin sends warmth to her cheeks, and she instinctively bows her head to hide her blush. “You’re beautiful,” Alfonse whispers to her, his hands now moving to hold hers.

The pink hue on Alice’s face intensifies, and she tries to bite back the stupid grin on her face. She hears a light chuckle from the Askran prince, prompting her to glance up, and her heart soars at the way he’s looking at her. She can never get enough of his eyes that see and marvel at her true worth while her own eyes mirror the same for him.

Alfonse leans forward, the action smooth and natural, and Alice does the same. He gently squeezes her fingers, and the two share a short but sweet giggle before closing the space in between their lips. Their eyes fall shut as warmth seeps through them, mouths slowly moving against one  another. One of them hums into the kiss, and the other smiles.

It isn’t long before shyness takes over, and they pull themselves apart. Both Alfonse’s and Alice’s gazes remain locked, and they softly press their foreheads together. Their lips remain curled into a loving smile, their features as warm as the blushes on their cheeks, and they laugh once more in the space in between.

“I love you,” they say at the same time, unplanned, and it sends both of their hearts dancing.

Alfonse and Alice fall into a fit of bubbly giggles and laughter about nothing in particular, the warm sun shining down upon them. The sky is as clear and bright as the day they finally confessed their feelings to one another, and it will continue to be so for the rest of their time together.


	6. The Little Things

Every single time Alfonse does his usual patrol, he’s certain that he’ll come across the Summoner in his route. She’s always in the same  spot at the same time, and it’s become a sort of routine that he was used to. Every day, his eyes will land upon her figure, leaning against an open window while staring off into nothing.

But today is different.

The young man pauses in his steps when he sees her. Usually, she would have her hood up, but today, she’s allowed it to remain down, giving the Askran prince a clear view of her profile. It’s rare for the Summoner to show her face, opting to obscure her eyes with the hood of her cloak, and Alfonse briefly wonders to himself if it’s because she’s self-conscious of the dark circles and bags underneath her eyes.

Then, he does something he never expected to do. He approaches the young woman and decides to greet her. “Summoner.”

Alice directs her gaze over to Alfonse, and he has to stop himself from visibly flinching. Alice never did like looking at anybody directly, so the prince wasn’t used to seeing just how sharp her gaze can be, whether intentional or not. There’s a stretch of silence that passes over, and it doesn’t look like the Summoner will be returning the prince’s greeting any time soon. She never was one for words either.

“Summoner, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you always look so angry?” Alfonse asks before he realizes that his question may be a bit rude.

Alice gives a casual shrug of her shoulder before allowing her gaze to trail back to the scenery outside the window. “I’m not angry. I just have a resting bitch face; it’s how my face always looks.”

The young prince furrows his brows at the unfamiliar term but more or less understands what it means. He awkwardly tries to find an appropriate response, but he can’t think of anything. With the conversation falling short, Alfonse opens his mouth to excuse himself, but before he can get a single word out, the young woman speaks up again.

“To be honest, I don’t really feel much of anything.”

“P-Pardon?”

Alice’s lips twist into a wry smile as she continues, “I feel nothing. Or at least, it feels like nothing. I stopped caring. It’s the same for you, isn’t it? Avoiding befriending Heroes because you’ve been hurt? It’s the same. If I don’t feel anything, then it’s better that way.”

This is the most that Alice has ever spoken much about herself, and it stuns the Askran prince silent. All he can do is continue listening to her as she goes on.

“I don’t like trusting people or putting my hopes on them. It’s stupid. I don’t care anymore. About them or about myself.” Alice pauses for a second to breathe out a sigh. “I overheard your conversation with Commander Anna. If you need me to do something, just tell me, and I’ll do it. I highly doubt I’d be useful, but I’ll do whatever you tell me to. Don’t worry about my feelings: I don’t feel anything, and I’m used to being forced to do stuff I don’t want to anyways. I’ll assimilate or whatever.”

Realizing that she may have overshared, Alice stands back up to full height and puts her hood back on. “Sorry. I was thinking about home and got put in a bad mood. Forget I said anything.”

Without even waiting for a response, Alice turns on her heel and proceeds to walk away but stops in her tracks when Alfonse calls out to her. She turns around to face him, waiting for him to speak.

Alfonse hesitates. He had called out to the Summoner on impulse, his kindness making him feel like he wanted to do something for her from the loneliness in her previous words. “What… What did you like to do back in your world?”

Alice remains quiet, and the prince thinks that she’s refusing to answer his question, but she finally responds, “I liked… drawing, I guess? I don’t know. I never did much of  anything back home.”

Alfonse gives a quick nod of understanding, and seeing as there’s nothing else that he wants to say, the Summoner leaves. He watches her retreating figure as he wonders to himself if he can buy a sketchbook somewhere. “I’m used to being forced to do stuff I don’t want to.” That pitiful phrase echoes in the prince’s mind, and it hurts him. He wants to do something for Alice because despite her unapproachable demeanour, he has seen her own acts of selflessness and awkward kindness with the other Heroes.

When Alfonse gives Alice his gift, she’s flustered and awkward, offering a very meek word of thanks, and that’s it. It’s a bit anticlimatic, and Alfonse isn’t even able to see the Summoner’s expression because of her hood. But later in the day, the young prince stumbles upon the Summoner outside in the garden with her hood down. She’s using her sketchbook, and although it’s faint, Alfonse can see the beginning of a smile on her face like she’s enjoying herself.


	7. Faith

Alfonse had searched almost the entire castle in search of Alice. The longer it took him to find even a single clue as to where she could be, the more he started to worry and imagine the worst. The place he did find her was in the most unexpected part of the castle: the chapel.

He remembered Alice once explaining to him and his sister that she was not a religious person. She grew up in a religious family, following its traditions and undergoing the sacraments, but as she grew older, she had started to lose her faith. Alfonse could still clearly see the helpless and distressed look behind her eyes when she admitted as much.

“I could no longer bring myself to believe in a God when some of His children practice the opposite of what they preach,” she had confessed. “It’d be nice to believe in a God, but after a while, I figured it’d be easier on my heart if I just relied on myself and not some divine being that was seemingly never there when I needed someone.”

Alfonse breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw Alice sitting in one of the front pews of the chapel. She was alone, though that came as no surprise considering how high the moon was up in the sky already. His footsteps echoed as he steadily approached her, gaining her attention. She briefly turned to see who it was, alert, but quickly relaxed upon being greeted by Alfonse’s face. She turned back around and continued to stare straight ahead at the altar as Alfonse slid into the pew and sat beside her.

Silence.

Surprisingly enough, it was the Summoner that broke it first as she continued to stare straight ahead. “Do you believe in an afterlife?”

“Huh?” The question was so sudden and unexpected, it left Alfonse confused for a second.

Alice shook her head and continued before he could respond. “Sorry, maybe that was a bit too personal. You don’t need to answer that.” She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. “For me, I don’t really believe in one. Or rather, I only believe in whatever conveniences me. I want to believe that the people who mean something to me have gone or will go to a happier and better place. But if I think about what would happen to me when I die, I can’t think of anything. I only think of it as an end. A void of nothingness.”

With a worried frown marred on his lips, Alfonse turned to look at Alice and slowly asked, “Did something happen?”

He watched as the corners of the Summoner’s mouth twitched into a wry smile. She folded her hands together on her lap and squeezed. He waited with bated breath as she shakily exhaled. “It feels like my body is falling apart.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everything hurts. Everything feels weak. There are stinging sensations when there shouldn’t be. There are dull aches that come and go and sometimes linger. Headaches are frequent. My hands lose their grip and get shaky. My legs can barely support my weight even though there are Heroes who can easily wrap their hands around my arm and still have their fingers touch.”

“Alice—”

“I assume that the life expectancy here in Askr isn’t that high,” the Summoner switched topics before Alfonse could even get a word in. “In my world, the average life expectancy is pretty high, but it always troubled me because I’ve always thought that I would die young. It always stressed me out whenever people would ask me what I see myself doing in five years or three years or a year from now, because I saw nothing. There was only a black void because I can’t see a future for someone like me.”

Alice squeezed her hands tighter together and bowed her head, her eyes clenched shut. Her voice wavered and cracked as she spilled out her heart to the young prince. “I have always thought that it’d be better if I just died already, but now that it feels like my body is actually failing me and dying—even if it might just be me overthinking things—I… I’m scared. I’m scared of what might happen.”

With a quivering breath, Alice shook her head and abruptly stood up. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Alfonse or have him look at her at yet another vulnerable state. Fighting with herself to keep her voice even, she tried to excuse herself. “It’s late. I’m gonna head back to my room now. Please forget everything I said; the stress has been getting to me—”

The Summoner attempted to flee, but Alfonse jumped up from his seat and followed her, grabbing her wrist to stop her from taking another step down the aisle and towards the door. His grip was firm, and slowly, Alice turned around to look at him. He could have sworn that he stopped breathing for a moment when he saw how she looked, her eyes glossy as her figure was barely illuminated by the moonlight peeking in through the stained glass windows of the chapel.

Very rarely did Alice ever have her heart openly show on her face and body language, but every time he saw it, Alfonse couldn’t help but admire her for her strength. It was admirable and inspiring that someone who had been so beaten and battered by what the world had to offer had continued to fight for this long. She was alive, and he found that beautiful.

Alfonse remained quiet for a few seconds, carefully choosing out his words. “I don’t know what the future may hold, but no matter what it does, I promise to stay by your side for as long you will let me. I promise to be your strength and support in whatever you wish and choose to do.”

“…And if I choose to die?”

“That… That is something I can’t support, forgive me. But just as you admitted to being scared of what might happen, I too am scared of the possibility of losing you, or you getting hurt, or… or anything that doesn’t involve you being happy and safe. I want to see you happy, Alice. I want to see you happy and alive.”

Alice couldn’t keep herself together anymore. What came out of her throat was a suppressed whimper before crying out loud, her sobs echoing in the empty chapel that held only the two of them together. Alfonse’s heart clenched, and his jaw tightened as he pulled the Summoner into a tight embrace. He wanted her to know that he meant everything he said and that she wasn’t alone.

One of his arms were wound tight against her waist, pressing her firmly to his chest while his other hand stroked the back of her head as he listened to her wails with sympathetic and clenched eyes. He didn’t care if his clothes were getting wet with her tears or how they would be crumpled due to how desperately she grasped at them for purchase. All he cared about was giving her the solace she needed.

Alice’s legs gave out from underneath her, but Alfonse didn’t let her fall. He refused to let her fall. Instead, he gently guided the two of them down to her knees, acting as a pillar for the woman as she leaned her weight against him, her cries still resounding in the space around them. He never once let go of her. Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, but when Alice had finally managed to calm down to nothing more than a few shaky hiccups, the Askran prince still held her in a comforting embrace.

Slowly, he leaned back, and he tenderly stroked her tear-stained cheeks with the back of his fingers. Her entire face was red from all that crying, and it looked like the fatigue had quickly caught up in her eyes. With a downward gaze, Alice spoke quietly, her voice now rough and scratchy. “…C-Can you stay with me…?”

Alfonse gave a soft and serene smile as he gently smoothed out the Summoner’s hair. “Yes. I will stay with you for as long as you’d like.”


	8. Accidents at Night

Alice huffs to herself as she admits defeat and sits up on her bed. There's an irritated look on her face as she swings her legs over to the side of the bed and buries her face into her hands. She groans, frustrated that she has to go through yet another night of not being able to fall asleep. It's gotten to the point that she can actually _feel_ the weight of her bags underneath her eyes, and she sighs.

Running her hands down her face, the Summoner retrieves her cloak that was haphazardly thrown onto her chair and puts it on. Although Askr is quite warm, it can get a bit chilly during the night at times. Alice lazily runs her fingers through her hair, doing the bare minimum in combing it back as she leaves her chambers to stroll around the castle. It's not like she was going to be able to sleep any time soon anyways.

Her bare feet pad against the carpet as she aimlessly walks around. It's a good thing, Alice thinks, that Commander Anna managed to convince her to spend orbs and upgrade the castle, or at the very least, add a carpet since the Summoner had a penchant for not wearing any kind of socks or footwear when indoors.

Alice counts the doors she passes by to kill some time and boredom, only to realize that she hasn't come across anyone. Perhaps they're all asleep or doing their own little thing, but it does make her feel a bit lonely. Without the usual bustle and chatter of Heroes, Alice's thoughts become loud, and they start to wander.

Her mind betrays her, and she suddenly remembers all those horror movies she watched and stories she read. Being all alone in a dark, long, and empty hallway didn't help at all since that's how most horror stories start out with before the protagonist either dies or is stalked or chased by some—

A hand suddenly appears on Alice's shoulder, and she wants to scream in fright, but her voice gets caught in her throat. All that leaves her mouth is an audible gasp as she quite literally jumps. Her first instinct is to run without even looking at what or who it is that snuck up on her, but a frantic and quick apology makes her think twice about her next action.

Alice turns around, hand over her chest to calm her racing heart, and she exhales a huge sigh of relief when she sees Alfonse looking at her with slight concern. All the tenseness leaves her body, and the prince catches her before she can fall to her knees.

"Please don't ever fucking do that again," Alice breathes, forgoing all formalities out as she leans against Alfonse to steady herself before she can regain some feeling in her legs.

"Sorry," he answers sheepishly as he helps the woman stand back up to her full height. "I had wanted to get a glass of water when I saw you and thought that something might be wrong."

"I'm fine," she answers, though a bit too forceful to sound true. "I just couldn't fall asleep."

Alfonse's expression becomes soft, if not slightly troubled and concerned as he tilts his head to the side. "Again?" He asks, but he doesn't sound peeved or anything. Simply worried.

But with the environment Alice grew up in, she takes it the wrong way and thinks that she's being a nuisance. Her eyes fall to the floor. "Y-Yes... I'm sorry. Um, I'll be on my way now—"

The Summoner turns swiftly to leave, but Alfonse catches her wrist to ask her to wait, but the abrupt action of it causes Alice to lose her footing. Out of pure instinct, Alfonse rushes to try and catch her, but the awkward positioning causes him to come crashing down as well. In that split second, however, years of training allowed him to move fast enough so that he can at the very least lessen the impact for her.

Both the Summoner and prince unceremoniously fall to the floor with a dull thud. Alfonse makes a small sound of discomfort when his back meets with the carpet, but at the very least, he managed to position himself underneath Alice and cushion her fall with his body, one of his arms locked around her waist.

"Are you hurt?" He asks as he loosens his hold on her, only to have warmth crawl up to his cheeks when he realizes how close their faces are.

Alice looks flustered as she shakes her head, scrambling to stand back up onto her feet. She quickly dusts herself off before offering the prince her outstretched hand to help him up. "I'm-I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It wasn't your fault," he's quick to try to dismiss her worries, but the slight grimace on his face says otherwise. He gingerly rubs the back of his head.

"You're hurt," the Summoner says when she notes his behaviour. She moves closer to him, unbothered by the small distance between them now as she delicately feels the back of the prince's head, her focus on his wellbeing. "There's a small bump. God, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Alfonse insists. "I'm fine."

Alice huffs, unconvinced. "You should put some ice on that. C'mon. Here."

"Alice—"

Without even waiting for him to finish, the young woman grabs him by the hand and starts leading him to get some ice. Alfonse stumbles with his words, unable to form a proper sentence as he's too flustered by Alice's behaviour. She's usually so reserved, but any time there's any cause for health concerns for the people she cares about, she's very quick to take on a much more confident and insistent persona and it always throws him off-guard. ...Though he supposes he isn't complaining.


	9. Broken Trust

"Alfonse, may I have a word with you?"

The Askran prince looks up, and confusion makes its way onto his features when he sees the distant look on Alice's face. He nods his head and excuses himself from the Heroes he was talking to and follows behind Alice who leads him to a more secluded area, away from prying eyes and ears.

Alice stops in her tracks, her back still turned towards the prince as she tries to gather the courage to speak her mind. She isn't fond of confrontation, especially with those she feels she is close to, but this is something that she is unable to keep to herself.

"What is it?" Alfonse prompts Alice to explain her reason for pulling him away from the group.

Alice turns around to face him, determination set on her face. "You knew that this was a trap." She had wanted to phrase it like a question, but it ends up sounding like a statement of fact instead.

Alfonse firmly nods his head. "Yes."

The Summoner clenches her hands into fists by her side, a sense of anger washing over her at the prince's response. "And yet... you still allowed us to continue our way? Without telling us? Without telling _me, your tactician_?"

"I saw an opportunity, and I took it," Alfonse argues. He stands strong behind his decision.

Alice shakes her head, growing increasingly impatient. "But you didn't tell me! You didn't tell me any of your thoughts behind your decision!"

Alice can't understand it. She can't understand why Alfonse never confided in her about his thought process. She continues, unbidden, "You put the Order of Heroes at risk with your own reckless behaviour."

Alfonse reacts quite harshly to the accusation. "You have no right to lecture me," he spits back. 

Maybe it's because of the stress of everything that's happened so far, but Alfonse is much more aggressive than usual. Whereas he would once be hesitant with indecision, he simply charges on ahead with no consideration towards the possible consequences.

"Not when you yourself keep secrets from the rest of us," he comments sharply.

Alice grits her teeth. She tries to keep her emotions in check, but she can't. It's too much. "Because those are my own personal feelings! Whenever it comes to plans or anything regarding the Order of Heroes, I _always_ confide in you. I _always_ tell you what my plans are and everything! I had expected you to do the same!"

Alfonse frowns, and he raises his voice, similar to how Alice is doing so right now, emotions unchecked. "Why are you so angry?! Didn't everything turn out fine as it is?!"

"For now!" the Summoner shoots back with clear frustration. "It might have turned out fine for now, but what if something else happened? What if something bad happened. What then?!"

Alice takes a shuddering breath and steps back, bringing her clenched hands up to her chest. For a moment, neither of the two say anything.

"...I trusted you." Alice is the one to break the silence, and the words that she say pierce through the prince's heart. "I _trusted_ you," she repeats, emphasizing her words. "...And you broke it."

Alfonse might not realize it fully, but to Alice, trust means _everything_ to her. It is difficult to gain her trust, but once she gives it, she gives it completely. For Alfonse, the one person she trusted the most, to break that... She doesn't know how to react. She doesn't know how to feel.

In the end, she gives up.

"You know what?" She starts once again, her voice coming out surprisingly cold and indifferent. "I don't care anymore. How can I lead the Order of Heroes beside you and trust you when you can't trust me? It doesn't matter anymore. I'm done. From now on, I'll leave all tactical plans and judgement to you. I will continue Summoning Heroes as necessary, but as of this moment, I refuse to be your tactician any longer."

It's only when Alfonse hears the unfeeling tone of Alice's voice, similar to when she first appeared in Askr, does he realize he may have done something wrong. He may have done something that might be difficult to fix--if it can ever be fixed.

"Alice, wait--"

She doesn't bother, cutting the prince off to excuse herself. "I will return to the others, Your Highness. I apologize for taking up your time." Alice's speech is formal and distant once more, referring to Alfonse by his title. She doesn't wait for him to respond, turning on her heel and leaving him behind with his own thoughts.


	10. Broken Trust (Part 2)

_I messed up_ , Alfonse thinks bitterly to himself. There's a foul taste in his mouth as his eyes naturally land upon Alice who's far ahead of him and is busy conversing with the recently summoned Hero, Prince Dimitri. The Askran prince must have been staring too intently because Alice turns her head, and the two briefly lock eyes. ...But the Summoner pays him no second thought and turns her attention back to the blond student, making Alfonse's chest tighten.

It isn't that Alice had stopped talking to him altogether. She's mature enough to put her own hurt feelings aside and cooperate with Alfonse in devising a plan for the next course of action in stopping Hel. But even so, any and all interactions she's had with him as of late is strictly professional. It is simply for business and nothing else. It's obvious that Alice has put great distance in their previously close relationship.

Alfonse can't find it in himself to blame her, though. He understands that his actions had hurt her, but he did not realize it was to this extent. Just earlier, Sharena had approached him with a mildly disappointed look after Alice had explained the situation to the princess when she noticed the change between the two.

"Alfonse, you really hurt her," Sharena told him, her voice quieter than usual. "You really, _really_ hurt her.

The prince had sighed then. It was painful having it been told to him. "I know."

"No," Sharena answered in a firmer voice. "I don't think you do. Alice put so much trust in you, but you didn't talk with her and let us almost walk straight into a trap. I have to agree with her on this one." The princess ducked her head. "I know that father's death and everything that's happened so far has been taking its toll on you—"

"It hasn't. I'm fine," Alfonse interrupted, perhaps a bit too defensive and aggressive than intended.

"—but what you did was _stupid_ ," his sister continued, undisturbed. "You were stupid to not let any of us know what you were thinking. If you had told us of your plan and explaned it to us, we would have still gone. We've always gone along with your plans because they have never led us astray thus far, and because we trusted you."

"I—"

Sharena shook her head, refusing to let Alfonse get a word in until she had said her piece. "How could you, Brother? Did you not trust us enough to confide in us?"

"Hel advances with her plans to conquer Askr by the second," the prince argued. "We needed to find a way—"

" _We_?" Sharena repeated, clearly impatient. "Alfonse, there was no 'we'. There was only 'you'." She heaved a tired sigh. "Alice is in a lot of pain right now, so please try to think about what you've done and try to make this right somehow. I hate seeing the two of you sad and suffering."

Alfonse could only numbly nod his head at the time, trying to take his sister's words to heart.

* * *

"Alice, can I talk with you for a bit?"

The laughter that was on the Summoner's lips as she conversed with Dimitri immediately stops when she recognizes the voice that's asking for her attention. It stings just how quickly her expression changed from an easygoing one to one of indifference simply because of the Askran prince. Her body turns tense and defensive, and she holds her arms over her chest.

"About what, Your Highness?"

He hesitates for a brief second, sparing a glance towards Dimitri who seems to be watching him with judgmental eyes. "I would like to speak with you in private—"

"No." Alice is quick to the point, and it makes Alfonse flinch. She feels guilty for being so cold, but she still hasn't gotten over their previous argument. Alice is the kind of woman to hold onto grudges, and it's far too soon for her to even start thinking about possibly making amends with someone who deeply hurt her. But even so, Alice doesn't like this distance between them, and her heart struggles to find what it is that she really wants.

Alfonse presses his lips together. He considers insisting and even begging simply for some time alone with her so that he can apologize, but he decides against it. There's no point in apologizing if the recipient is only going to reject it in the end. Trying not to let his emotions show on his face, he curtly bows and excuses himself.

Alice watches him leave, a crease in between her brows. She sighs deeply and buries her face into her hands. "I'm being stupid, aren't I? I'm being stupid and stubborn."

"Your feelings were hurt," Dimitri reminds the woman and to validate that she's allowed to feel as such. "If you aren't ready to forgive, then you don't need to. When you feel up to it, I suggest talking things out with Prince Alfonse. It looks like he's willing to listen to you this time, so go ahead and talk to him when you're ready."

A faint and appreciative smile appears on the Summoner's face. "Thanks, Dimitri."

* * *

Alfonse sits on the ground by his lonesome, staring off far into the distance. It's been a couple of weeks since the Summoner's and prince's argument, and Alfonse doesn't know how much longer he can take of this distance between him and Alice. He's respected her space and left her be as she desired, but it pains him greatly to do so. He never realized just how lonely it is without her support and attention. Even if she is physically nearby, it all felt void and empty.

"Alfonse."

The Askran prince jolts at the familiar voice, and he turns around to see Alice hesitantly standing there, her arms crossed over her chest. "...Is something wrong?" He asks, not wanting to get his hopes up in thinking that she'd be willing to talk with him about anything asides from their next plan of attack.

"...Can I sit with you?"

Alfonse's heart thumps, and he wordlessly nods his head.

Alice sits by his side, still with some distance in between, and a long silence stretches over. The Summoner moves to hug her knees, and she gathers the courage to speak first. "I'm still angry at you."

"... I figured." Alfonse smiles wryly.

"You broke my trust. It's not like I'm expecting you to tell me everything that's on your mind, but when it involves the Order of Heroes and essentially their lives, I had thought you would trust me enough to tell me what your plan was. You've always confided in me before, so why not now?"

Alfonse lowers his gaze. "...I was desperate," he answers after a moment's pause. "And I needed to take responsibility."

"Responsibility?" Alice repeats. It seems she wasn't expecting that kind of response.

The prince's hands ball into fists upon his lap. "My father died because of me. I need to take responsibility for that."

"What happened to His Majesty wasn't your fault—"

"It was!" Alfonse cuts in, his voice trembling. "Because of me and my weakness, my father died in my stead. And even in death, he couldn't find peace, and I... I had to kill him with my own hands."

Alice furrows her brows, and for a while, she forgets being angry at Alfonse. Now isn't the time for her to be stubborn. Not when Alfonse is suffering and openly laying his heart out to her. She reaches out and places her hands atop his. "Your kindness is not a weakness," she tells him, imploring that he understand. "And your father... You saved him from Hel's clutches."

"Hel would never have gotten him had it not been for me," the prince points out.

"You don't know that," Alice insists, and she squeezes his hands.

Alfonse can't bear the intensity of her gaze—so kind and understanding, wanting nothing more than to provide him solace from his depressing thoughts—and he turns his head to the side. He shuts his eyes tight, and his throat clamps up. "Then, what of Líf?" He questions. "He is me from the future, and he— I— Because of me, everybody that I loved... Sharena and the people of Askr... they will all die because of me. And you—"

Alfonse turns his gaze back towards Alice, his eyes wet with unshed tears. " _Even you_ —" he continues, and his voice cracks. He moves to lift a hand so that he can cup the woman's cheek. "Even you will... Because of me... _Because of me_..."

He drops his hand once more, as if lifeless. "I need to hurry and defeat Hel. I thought if I defeated one of her generals, I'd be closer to stopping Death. To stopping the future from happening."

"You know we can't rush into these things," Alice gently chides him. "If we go into this recklessly, won't it only bring about our own destruction faster?"

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

The Summoner smiles, carrying a hint of reassurance, but it also looks rather sad. She suspects that Alfonse hasn't realized his choice of words. "I don't know," she confesses, "but if we work together, we might be able to figure something out. You aren't alone in this. This isn't your own burden to bear. Tell me, Alfonse, why did you choose to join the Order of Heroes?"

"I wanted to do my part in helping my people," he answers. He sounds confused as to why she would bring up the subject now.

"Couldn't you have done so without joining the Order?"

Alfonse shakes his head. "My station doesn't allow me opportunities to help up close, so I joined the Order as my title as prince would mean nothing there and I can be on the frontlines."

"There. See? You said it yourself. You might be royalty, but in the Order of Heroes, you are neither greater or lesser than anybody else here. We all share the same responsibilities and burdens, so everything doesn't have to fall on just you alone. Please, Alfonse, have more faith in us. We all wish to save your kingdom just as much as you, and we are all willing to give it our all, so please... please don't do something like that ever again."

Alfonse allows Alice's words to sink in, and his lips quiver. His wall that he had been building up ever since the death of his father comes crumbling down, and in one quick motion, he throws himself onto Alice and wrap his arms around her. The sudden action of it makes them unbalanced, and Alice falls back to the ground, the Askran prince falling with her.

"I'm sorry," he forces out while trying to keep his voice stable. "I'm sorry for hiding things from you and for hurting you."

"I'm sorry too," Alice breathes out, a majority of her anger dissipating when she hears his sincere apology. "...for being so stubborn and not realizing how you were feeling."

Alfonse pulls himself back and peers down at the woman underneath him. "We really are alike in some ways, aren't we?"

"I guess so."

The prince offers a faint smile, and he gently takes Alice's face into his hands. "Are you still angry at me?"

"Yes," she answers truthfully. "But not as much as before. I still haven't completely forgiven you, but I..." She reaches up to brush away strands of Alfonse's hair away from his face, her fingertips gently caressing his cheek as she does so. The soft touch followed by the Summoner's delicate smile makes his heart skip a beat. "I want to trust you."

"...Can I take that to mean that you're willing to give me a second chance?" He asks in a hushed whisper, hope laced in his tone.

Alice hums an affirmation. "I wonder if I'm being too nice..."

"You are," Alfonse confirms. "You're too good for me. You always have been." He finally gets off of her and stands up, offering his hand for her to take. She accepts it, much to his relief and joy, and he helps her get back up on her feet. "I promise to do everything I can to make it up to you."


	11. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place around when Alice is first summoned to Askr, so the relationship between her and Alfonse here is quite different.

Alice sticks close to the castle walls as she leaves the kitchen, a plate of one of her favourite desserts in hand. Her footsteps are light and quiet as she slinks through the shadows, trying to be aware of her surroundings. She peeks her head into the mess hall but decides against eating there. There are too many people, she concludes, and decides to continue on her way.

She doesn't get far through the hallway before a voice calls out to her. "Summoner?"

Alice stops dead in her tracks, closing her eyes as she mentally curses her luck. Slowly, she turns around, shoulders stiff and head bowed low. "Your Highness," she greets the Askran prince.

Alfonse can't see past the long curtain of hair obscuring the Summoner's face, and his eyes flicker down to the treat in her hand. Curious, he asks, "Were you about to eat?"

"Yes," she responds, straight to the point.

"The mess hall is down this way," the prince clarifies, thinking that perhaps the woman had gotten herself lost. She was only summoned to Askr some time ago after all and still needed some time to get used to the surroundings. "I can lead you there."

Unnoticable to the young man, Alice grips the plate in her hand a bit tighter. She wants to refuse. _But she shouldn't_ , she mentally tells herself. She can't. He's a prince, and even if he wasn't, Alice isn't the kind of person to easily say no. She nods her head without uttering a single word. Alfonse smiles while leading her to the hall, completely oblivious to Alice silently brooding to herself.

The mess hall is too crowded, she laments. There are too many people there, meaning the possibility of having one of them ask her if they could have a bite of her food is much higher. She doesn't want to share though. Any time she ever tried to treat herself back at home and bake something, she would always get criticized for not making enough for the rest of her family. Not only that, but every time she politely declined sharing, Alice would only get yelled at and essentially be guilted into feeling selfish.

She doesn't know if the Order of Heroes would be the same, but the Summoner doesn't want to go through that whole tiring process all over again. She takes a seat, a heavy air around her as she quietly eats her food. It's a shame she can't enjoy it to the fullest, anxious and irritated about the possibility of having what was hers be taken away from her yet again.

Alfonse, who had seated himself across from the woman, can't help but feel as though perhaps he did something wrong. She isn't one to talk about herself or have much of a presence in the room, and in a way, he's thankful for that. It means he doesn't have to worry about getting hurt if he got too close to her, but somehow, this felt wrong. Alice seems to be more on edge than usual, and he can't think of the reason why.

"Summoner?" He decides to try asking her. "Is something wrong?"

Alice, unflinchingly, answers in a flat tone, "No."

The Askran prince bites his tongue and opts against pushing her further for a response. He can tell that she's lying, but maybe that's because she doesn't trust him enough to be honest with herself. Somehow, it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, but he has no right to complain. After all, it's not like he's been completely honest with her either. He supposes that only time can tell how their relationship would be like in the future.


	12. Peace of Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Book III

_“It seems like you’ve grown accustomed to using Breidablik.”_

_“More or less, I suppose. It still feels awfully… heavy. The responsibility that comes along with it, I mean, and the literal lives I hold in my hands.”_

_“It must be difficult when you come from a world of peace, but I assure you, Summoner, you are not alone. I will help you to the best of my abilities so that it isn’t only your burden to bear.”_

Líf’s eyes stare down at the weapon in his hands. Despite how much time has passed since its sole owner passed away, the ancient relic still looks the same as it did before. Asides from a few nicks and scratches here and there, Breidablik seems to have been taken care for extremely well, though it should come as no surprise if one understands the general’s circumstances.

Breidablik is the only memory Líf has left of his most cherished and beloved Summoner. Alice came from a world unlike his own. She had no family or friends in Askr asides from the occasional Summoners of an alternate Zenith. In other words, she had no “place” nor “mark” in Askr asides from her role as the Order of Heroes’ tactician. All she had to be remembered by was her weapon she always seemed reluctant to hold, all her other possessions having perished alongside her that dreadful day.

It pains him tremendously. Breidablik is Líf’s keepsake of Alice to keep his memory of her alive… and acts as a heavy reminder of his failure in keeping his promise to keep her safe. The relic is heavy in his hands, bearing the weight of his sins that can never be forgiven, and more and more of those sins will simply continue to pile up without stopping. He can’t stop. Not now. Not here.

_“Am I really the only one that can use Breidablik? I find it a bit hard to believe. I mean, wouldn’t it make more sense if somebody from the royal family could use it rather than some random girl from another world?”_

_“No matter how many times you ask, the answer will remain the same. You are the only one capable of using Breidablik. You are special, Alice… in more ways than one.”_

_“Mmm…If you say so…”_

Líf allows his fingers to trace the shape of the relic he holds close, the memory of its owner held much closer to his heart. His eyes are drowning in sorrow as he wonders when and where everything went wrong. All the choices he’s made up until now… What would Alice say to them? What would she say about the man he had become after she had left him?

 _It hurts_. Even though his heart had stopped beating long ago, he still feels a sharp and unrelenting ache in his now empty chest. He should have gotten rid of the damned weapon long, long ago. He should have buried it alongside the Summoner’s corpse whose image is still burned into his eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Because Alice was gone, and he had nothing else left.

Líf closes his eyes and exhales a heavy breath. He carefully tucks Breidablik away somewhere safe on his person and mentally steels himself for the upcoming battle. Alfonse will surely be arriving soon, and Líf hopes that it will be the final battle. Whoever falls no longer matters to him, but he will keep fighting to his last breath. It’s the only thing he has left.

…

…

…

Alfonse hands the alternate Breidablik over to Alice, an unreadable expression on both of their faces after their whole ordeal. Her hands shake violently as she tries to figure out Líf’s reasons and feelings for keeping such a thing on him. Deep in her heart, however, she already knows, and it makes her feel sick to the stomach. A part of her wants to throw this realm’s version of Breidablik away and have absolutely nothing to do with it, but she needs to maintain some sense of decorum.

When she holds this Breidablik, it almost feels as though the regrets and hopes of the summoner of this realm, as well as Líf’s who deeply loved her, is being passed onto her. It’s too heavy of a responsibility for a young woman to take on, and she just wants everything to end already. Líf… and even Alfonse… Alice simply wants them to find peace.


	13. Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the end of Book III

“There’s a place I’d like to stop by first before heading back.”

The Order of Heroes seem taken aback by the Summoner’s sudden request. She seldom asks for anything, so the fact that she’s speaking up like this must mean that she has something important on her mind. They assent, most of the Order heading back first while Alfonse and a few of the strongest units accompany the woman just in case something happened.

The Heroes follow behind Alice in silence, not voicing their confusion as to why she decided to visit the run down castle of this version’s Askr. After Líf’s trap from a while back, it seems as though the castle is in even worse shambles than before, but it doesn’t deter the Summoner as she makes her way to the main room.

Alfonse turns around to face the other Heroes and wordlessly gesture for them to clear the room for a moment. They each nod their head and give both the Summoner and prince some time alone. Once it’s just the two of them left, Alfonse makes his way to Alice’s side and takes her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze.

“What are you thinking about?” He asks. He can never fully figure out whatever is on Alice’s mind, so he has no choice but to ask.

“I’m paying my respects,” Alice answers with a soft and quiet voice.

Alfonse falls silent at that, observing the Summoner’s profile as she stares at the state of the castle. She’s probably remembering Líf’s words and imagining the things that must have happened to him and his people. Alfonse squeezes her hand once more. “I see…”

A long stretch of silence passes over them before Alice breaks it. “If things had been different…” she starts but trails off soon afterwards and shakes her head. She turns to face the Askran prince and instead asks, “Do you think he would have been happy with this outcome?”

Alfonse knows straight away that she’s referring to Líf, and he solemnly bows his head. “I think he’d be satisfied with this ending.”

There’s nothing else that Líf could have done. At the very least, he can find comfort in knowing that in alternate version of Askr, everybody that he loves is still alive and well. And… Alfonse supposes that the former general of the undead can finally be at peace with the woman he loves.

“Do you really think so?” Alice presses further, her eyes becoming wet as she remembers the things that Líf went through. “He must have suffered a lot. I just… I want him to be happy. I want you to be happy, Alfonse, no matter what world it is.”

Ah, so that’s what it is.

Alfonse pulls the Summoner to his chest, wrapping his arms around her in a firm and calming embrace. Even though his unspoken feelings for Alice have already grown to this extent, he did not think it was possible to love her even further, but she disproved that. He holds her close and takes a moment to be grateful that she is still alive and well by his side.

“Don’t worry,” Alfonse tells her. “I’m sure… that Líf can find solace in this.”

If Alfonse were to put himself in Líf’s position… then this is the best ending he can hope for.


	14. Yours

“I don’t like sharing,” Alice states like a fact, and it provides no clarification to the Askran prince as to why the air around her seems so sour. She crosses her arms over her chest and shifts her gaze to the side in shame. The words that come out of her mouth next are quiet and trembles slightly with uncertainty. “I don’t… want to share you.”

The Summoner shuts her eyes tight in anticipation for whatever criticizing or judgmental remark Alfonse has to give her in regards to her selfish greed, but instead, she’s met with silence. Slowly, she allows her eyes to open once more and direct her attention back to the man before her, and her brows furrow themselves together in confusion.

“What?” She asks, unknowing of what kind of tone to take in this situation as she stares at the prince’s face. “Why are you smiling like that?”

“Huh? Oh—” As though finally realizing the expression that had crept up to his face, Alfonse snaps himself back to the present, and his features become embarrassed. He hides his mouth with his hand, but there’s no doubt that he’s still smiling behind it, even if it’s a bit more timid in nature at having been caught. “Sorry. It’s just… I think I’m really happy right now.”

While still confused as to what he could possibly mean by that, Alfonse collects himself and lessens the distance between him and the Summoner. His hands rest upon her hips, and he gently pulls her closer towards him. “I am yours,” he tells her with a whispered voice, his breaths brushing against the woman’s lips. “I belong to you and no one else. Even if you did want to share me, my body and soul are yours and yours alone.”

Alice shakily inhales as she processes his straightforward declaration, and she’s unable to keep her eyes locked with his unwavering gaze that look at her and _only her_. She turns her head to the side, her cheeks feeling warm. “Don’t say such things…” It sounds like she’s struggling to keep her voice even. “You’re a prince,” she reminds him. “You belong to the kingdom and people of Askr as a whole.”

“As a prince, yes,” he acknowledges with a nod of his head. He tilts his head to the side, the smile on his face full of love as he cradles her cheek with his palm. “However, as a man, I am yours. Nobody else can have me except for you.”


	15. Trapped in a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Book 4; written in Alice's POV

I had a dream once, as a child. I dreamed of finding a love I can call my own and a world in which I only knew happiness. Pain and sadness did not exist in that dream. I was held and embraced, loved and cherished. It was a small and simple dream from a little girl who still knew nothing of the world outside her walls.

But then I grew up. I was still a child in body, but I had to grow up. For the sake of my parents who had pushed their ideals onto me, I was forced to grow up. Happiness is fleeting. Pain and sadness is all the world knows and has to offer. Those were things I learned when I grew up, and reality hit me hard. It tore my dreams apart, and that little girl who dreamed of being a princess and finding true love died and ceased to exist.

And yet, I found myself in a different world. Apparently, I was “chosen”, with the ability to wield and summon Heroes from the divine weapon as being proof of that. This new world was a scary place, I had thought. It was new and large, and suddenly, I felt like a small and lost child again. But even if I felt like a child experiencing the world anew, I still could not dream, because dreams are…

Dreams are wishes. Wishes that rarely come true. As one who has had things taken and stolen from her time and time again, I had learned to stop wishing. Wishing can only bring despair and suffering. If you don’t wish, then you won’t feel disappointed. That was my logic.

And that is why… This place I’m in now… Is this a dream, or is this reality? It feels wrong, yet it also feels right. I don’t get it. If this is reality, then surely Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna will be looking for me. If it’s those three, they will find me for sure. But if this was a dream, then… it no longer matters to me if I wake up or not.


	16. Trusting

They say that the sense of smell is closely linked to memory. Alice knew of this fact, but she never really gave it much thought. Sure, she was curious about how it worked, but she never really expected for it to hit her as it did and experience it herself.

The Order of Heroes and Summoner were at a festival and enjoying themselves. Alice was never fond of crowds, but she didn't like the idea of disheartening other people with her lack of presence or negative mindset, so she tried to force herself to attend such festivities and find some enjoyment. Alfonse, knowing of Alice's nature, preferred to stick by her side as a comforting presence and to help her out for whenever she needed it.

Everything seemed to be going well at first. Alice was engaging in some conversation with a few of the Heroes when a new group joined to greet themselves. Alice wasn't sure which one it was, but one of the people in the group was wearing a type of cologne all too familiar to her. Immediately, the woman's expression dropped, but she was quick to regain herself before anybody could take note of it.

She offered her usual small and awkwardly shy smile, and nobody seemed to notice the immense strain behind it. She felt sick. She felt nauseous and dizzy and just wanted to throw up. Her stomach twisted painfully as that horrid scent continued to hit her before Alice decided she couldn't take it any longer. Before she could speak up, however, she felt a warm hand gently take hold of hers, and her attention immediately shifted over to Alfonse.

The Askran prince, who showed no signs of letting go of Alice's hand, carefully cut into the conversation amongst the group to excuse both himself and the Summoner. "I'm sorry, but Alice and I have some things to take care off, so we'll be heading back first. Please enjoy the rest of the festival."

Nobody seemed to mind, and the group offered their farewells to the two as Alfonse gently tugged upon Alice's hand to lead her away. She struggled for a moment to match his pace, flustered and confused by his behaviour, but after realizing that he had noticed her discomfort and was trying to help her out, she was able to easily fall into step with him.

He led her to a quieter place, away from prying eyes and ears. Once he made sure that they were alone, he finally let go of her hand, only to cradle her pale cheek with his palm. "Are you alright?" He asked, his question coming out as a soft whisper. "You look pale."

It always made Alice's heart skip a beat whenever Alfonse spoke to her with such tender care, and it filled her chest with warmth that he paid enough attention to her to pick up her subtle cues. She smiled, more relaxed than before, and leaned in closer to the warmth of Alfonse's palm. "I'm okay," she breathed out in relief. "I just needed to get away from there and that smell."

"Ah, that cologne was a bit overbearing, wasn't it? You did say you were sensitive to smells and such."

Alice shook her head. "Yeah, but that wasn't it. It's... It reminded me of home. To be honest, I never thought that I would ever have to experience that annoying smell again."

Although she spoke with a lighthearted tone to ease the mood, Alfonse's expression became scrunched with sympathetic concern. He knew of the struggles Alice faced back home and knew full well that she hated being reminded of her life prior to being summoned to Askr. It was why he rarely asked her about what her world was like, no matter how curious he was. He didn't want his curiosity to possibly bring up unpleasant memories for her and bring her discomfort. Alfonse didn't know what to say to comfort her on such a sensitive subject.

Thankfully, it didn't seem like it bothered Alice too much as she leisurely paced around the area, the prince's eyes remaining fixed on her figure. "I don't think I mentioned it before, but the air in Askr is so clear and fresh," the Summoner commented idly, opting to change the topic of conversation for a brief moment. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, a peaceful look on her face before melancholy slipped its way onto her features when she opened her eyes once more.

"My older brother was an inconsiderate little fuck," she started, showing no attempt to hide her disgust and anger towards her own blood relative. "Even though he knew that our mom was asthmatic, and even though he knew I was sensitive to those kinds of things, he always wore a shit ton of cologne and perfume. It was so overwhelming and strong that it would seep into my own room, and it always made me feel sick."

Alice sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared off into the distance and continued, "It always made me nauseous and want to throw up. I could never eat my meals properly because I would smell that goddamn perfume and end up losing my appetite. It stunk. A lot. And I hated it. So fucking much."

Understanding that Alice was now merely venting out all of her pent up anger, Alfonse remained quiet and allowed her to go on. She repeated a few things over and over again, emphasizing those certain points and just how strongly she felt about them. She would huff and groan in frustration. Sometimes, she would raise her voice before realizing her rising anger and would try to bring herself back down. Eventually, she was able to finish saying her piece, her shoulders visibly slumping with exhaustion.

"Sorry," she then apologized with a meek and almost shameful voice as she lowered her head. "I didn't mean to vent to you like that."

Alfonse shook his head, walking up to Alice to lessen the distance between them once more. He took her hand in his again and pressed a chaste kiss on her temple. "Don't be," he assured her. "You have a tendency to keep things bottled up, so it makes me happy that you would trust me enough to tell me about what was on your mind."

Alice's cheeks flushed, and she averted her gaze from the prince's earnest face. "You've been with me through my downs and seen me at my worst, and you never judged me for it or thought lowly of me for it. How could I not trust you with my feelings after all that?"


	17. Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this before the winter holidays but only just now finished it bc I'm a master procrastinator lol

It's almost time for the Winter Festival in Askr. It's one of the busiest times in the kingdom for several reasons, but Alfonse always enjoyed these festivities. Although he preferred to stay on the sidelines rather than participate in the fun itself, it always made his heart swell with joy whenever he saw just how happy his beloved sister and people were. He enjoyed the festivities simply because the people around him seemed to smile more often. As it is now, however, the prince of Askr has to admit that he's grown to become a bit troubled whenever the Winter Festival comes around, and that's mainly because—

"Alice, please stop. You need to take a break."

With the upcoming Winter Festival, Alice always ended up running herself much more ragged than usual. It was concerning, to say the least, that the already sleep-deprived Summoner was losing even more and more sleep with each passing day. In the few instances in which Alfonse would catch a glimpse of Alice without her cloak, he would always frown at how it looked like she lost weight once again.

"I'm fine," came the woman's usual response, spoken out of habit rather than putting actual thought behind her words. She shook her head and continued scribbling notes on the parchment in front of her.

There were several sheets of parchment, all filled with Alice's handwriting. Since her handwriting was a bit messy, few people could actually read it, but Alfonse had come to learn how to discern the way Alice wrote her letters and words. He peered over her shoulder and quickly skimmed through the contents.

Many of them were lists. One of them was a list of foods that have been categorized and contained a sublist of ingredients. Another sheet of parchment contained a hand drawn map of the local marketplace with various 'X's and 'O's over certain stalls. One sheet contained a list of Heroes with the word "Bad" written at the top, while another sheet contained a different list of Heroes with the word "Good" on top. (Alfonse was pleased to find his name at the top of the "Good" list.) The list Alice was currently writing out seemed to contain the names of some of her friends—Summoners from another Askr.

Alice always did enjoy giving gifts to people. Making other people apparently made her happy, and while the idea itself is nice, it becomes a bit concerning the moment she sacrifices her health and well-being for the sake of other's happiness. She says that it's the only way she can feel useful to others, but it seems she's already aware of that unhealthy mindset. Well, even if she is aware of it, breaking out of that mindset completely is a easier said than done.

"Alice." The Askran prince tries once again, his voice firmer than it was before. "That's enough."

"But—"

"That's enough," Alfonse repeats, unwavering as he grabs the Summoner's wrist to prevent her from writing any further.

She looks up at him with an expression similar to that of a kicked puppy, and Alfonse's resolve to stop the Summoner from overworking herself falters. He shakes his head, refusing to give in, no matter how cute she may appear to him. As much as he wants to spoil Alice and give her everything she desires, he knows that there are limits, especially if it's at the expense of her own health.

"There's still lots of time before the Winter Festival," Alfonse tries to reassure her as he lets go of her. "I'm glad you want to do so much for everyone, but please take a break for yourself."

"But I get so restless if I'm not doing anything," Alice argues. "I have to do something, or else..." She trails off for a moment. Her shoulders slump down, and she lowers her gaze to the floor. The next words she says are spoken in a quiet whisper that makes Alfonse's heart clench. "...Or else I'll just be a waste of space like I was back home..."

"You aren't a waste of space," Alfonse insists, his expression serious. Behind his eyes, there's a hint of anger towards the people who were once in Alice's life that were unable to appreciate her for she is and made her this way. "You mean so much to us and are so much more important to us than you'll ever know, and I don't mean just in this war. You've become such an important part of our daily lives, Alice. I can't even begin to describe just how grateful I am that it was you who came here."

The Summoner is unable to handle such kind sincerity, and she turns her head away. A part of herself feels frustrated, while another part is undeniably happy from Alfonse's words. She doesn't know how to respond, and so, an uncomfortable and tense silence falls over them. Unable to hand the silence for much longer, Alfonse decides to ask a question to change the subject.

"What kind of gift would you like to receive?"

"What?" The sudden questions throws her completely off guard.

"A gift," Alfonse repeats. "What would you like as a gift?"

"I don't really need a gift," Alice answers without a second thought.

Alfonse doesn't seem satisfied with that response, and he persists. "I want to give you something. If it's within my power, I want to give it to you."

The Summoner shakes her head. "Like I said, I don't need one." She sees Alfonse's expression turn to one of displeasure, and she's quick to try to chase it away. "Being here in Askr is a gift already," she answers. "Being able to spend the winter festivities surrounded by people I love and love me in return is already so much more than I received back home."

Alfonse doesn't miss the sadness behind those words. "Alice..."

The woman smiles. "If you really want to give me a gift, then please spend some time with me at the festival. Being with you is all I want."


	18. Misunderstanding

"Would it be alright if... I visit your room tonight?" Alfonse asks in a low whisper, his fingertips delicately running along the skin of the Summoner's shoulder when he affectionately brushes her hair back.

Alice blinks once in confusion. "Of course," she says matter-of-factly. "You're always welcome to visit my room whenever you'd like."

Alfonse puts on an appreciative smile and tries not to let his expression falter. There's no doubt that Alice didn't catch on to the hidden intention behind his words, even though he tried to make it as obvious as possible to her. As smart and perceptive she can be at times, there are also instances in which she's completely oblivious to these kind of things. Well, he supposes he'll still come over to her room tonight, and if she still doesn't understand the reason for why a man might visit the room of his lover during such late hours, then he'll have to tell her directly.


	19. A Good Dream

Alfonse's footsteps echo in the empty hallway as he heads towards the mess hall to sneak in a quick late night snack. The moment he goes through the doors, he finds a figured veiled in darkness sitting at the table closest to him. Not having expected to find anybody here, his thoughts immediately go towards ridiculous conclusions like the one before him is a ghost or something, and he yelps out of instinct.

The figure jumps at the sound of his voice, letting out a short scream of their own. It's only then that Alfonse recognizes the one before him as none other than Alice, and he places a hand over his chest to calm his racing heart. "You scared me!" He accuses.

" _I_ scared _you_?! You're the one that suddenly screamed behind me without warning!" Alice shoots back, equally accusatory.

They stare at one another in silence as they process the situation before huffing and shaking their heads at their unbecoming behaviour. They're a bit more meek now that their fear has subsided, and both utter out a small but sincere apology to each other. Alfonse glances behind Alice, finding a candle placed atop the table beside a mug of what he can only assume to be hot chocolate, one of her preferred warm drinks.

The Summoner follows his gaze, notes what he's staring at, and then brings her attention back to him. "Do you want some?"

"I can make my own," he answers, but Alice sopts him before he could leave to fix himself a mug.

"Allow me," she insists, and Alfonse has no choice but to relent.

Alice hums, seemingly satisfied, and she leaves him alone for a moment. The prince decides to take a seat and waits for her to return. She had taken her own mug with her, he belatedly notes. He idly wonders to himself if perhaps she had just finished up, in which case, he was probably holding her up. He hears footsteps approaching, prompting him to look up and finds Alice walking towards him with two mugs. Apparently she had refilled hers.

"Thanks," he offers his gratitude and accepts the warm drink. The two of them sit together in silence for a moment, taking occasional sips of their hot chocolate before Alfonse decides to break that peace with a concerned question. "Is there something keeping you up?"

Alice offers a distracted hum. "Mm, I guess." She doesn't provide any further explanation or insight and instead changes the focus to him instead. "Why are you still up?"

Alfonse sighs. "I wanted to get some more training in for the day. I feel as though I'm falling behind the more recently summoned Heroes."

"I promise you, Alfonse, that isn't true at all." Alice is quick to jump in and offer her thoughts on the matter. "You've been working really hard. I can see that—anybody with eyes can see that—and your efforts show in your accomplishments both on and off the battlefield. You become even more fine of a prince with each passing day."

"I-I, uh... thanks..." He's grateful that the mess hall is so dark. At least this way, the Summoner won't be able to see his bashful smile, accompanied by an embarrassed blush that reaches the tip of his ears. He doesn't know if she's truly sincere in her compliments or merely saying what he wants to hear in an attempt to comfort him, but he can't deny that her words made his heart leap in his chest.

Silence stretches over them once again, the atmosphere a bit more awkward than before. The Askran prince glances over towards the Summoner who seems to be staring intently at her half-empty mug. He wants to ask her about what's on her mind, but he knows that she won't share so easily. He knows how difficult it is for her to open up to him, and there's nothing he can do except patiently wait for her for whenever she was ready to share.

To his surprise, she actually speaks up and lays out the worries in her heart. "I was remembering my home."

"Do you miss it?" He asks.

Alice shakes her head. "Not really, no," she answers without missing a beat.

A sense of guilt and shame washes over Alfonse when he finds himself relieved at her response. He already understands that Alice doesn't think highly of her home, and although it's a pitiful kind of sentiment, he can't help but feel kind of happy over it. It would mean that she would be less likely to go back home and leave him alone in Askr, but he knows that such thoughts would be considered greedy and selfish, so he never voices them out loud.

"..." Alice falls quiet once again. She gathers her thoughts one by one before slowly explaining herself, her gaze not once leaving the mug in her hands. "Sometimes, I wonder if this is all a dream. Like, if I'm really here, or if all of this is really happening. Sometimes, when I go to sleep, I'm scared that when I open my eyes again, I'll wake up in my old bed abd go back to that depressing kind of life."

She stops talking after that, allowing him a moment to let her words sink in. The moment they do, he reaches out to hold her hand, prompting her to look up at him with inquisitive eyes. "How does my hand feel to you?"

Alice brings her gaze down to the hand over hers. "It... feels warm..." she answers with a tinge of embarrassment.

"Then it's proof that you're here. That warmth is proof that _this_ —" Alfonse squeezes her hand to emphasize his point, "—is real." Without even realizing it, he ends up leaning closer towards her. "This is real..." he repeats, bringing his voice down to a whisper, making what he says seem far more intimate. "...If it wasn't, then I would have been dreaming a very good dream ever since you came here."

Alice's breath catches in her throat, and she can't find the words to say. Her cheeks become pink, and she averts her gaze. Even though Alfonse shouldn't be able to see her expression well because of the dark (the candle does little to light the scene), she still feels compelled to hide her face.

"Does this feel like a dream to you?" Alfonse questions.

The Summoner hesitates, still trying to collect herself. "Sometimes, yes... but... as you said, it is a very good dream... and I wouldn't mind living in it for longer..."


	20. Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the fairly early stages of their relationship.

Alice is not a woman suited for tactics. She is not a woman suited for war. She isn't a leader by any means, but it seems as though Askr has decided to appoint her as one simply because she possesses the power to summon Heroes due to her affinity with Breidablik. She sometimes wonders if the reason why they gave her a leadership role in the first place was to gain her favour or perhaps even chain her down into helping them with their war. She was wlling to help in whatever way she could, but the roles assigned to her are... too much.

A few select higher-ranking knights within the Order along with Anna, Sharena, Alfonse, and Alice are all gathered in one room. They have suffered yet another crushing defeat, and they have decided to regroup and rethink their strategy. Everybody asides from the Summoner offers their input and makes their opinions known. Alice, on the other hand, remains silent, her hood pulled all the way over her head as she stares down at the floor.

Nobody can seem to provide a solution to their current predicament no matter how many opinions were thrown out. Alice isn't sure when, but at some point, whatever words came out from the members' mouths were not ideas but accusations and jabs instead. They didn't say it outright, but Alice is surprisingly perceptive to the tone and choice of words of others. It's what she had to learn to pick up at a young age to avoid getting in trouble, so the passive-aggressive remarks did not go unnoticed.

_"Maybe our problems lie with our previous plan."_

_"Yes, it was weak and full of holes. Surely it could have been improved upon further before being implemented."_

_"All of our deployed Heroes were quickly put down. It was horrible."_

Alice listens carefully to their comments, taking all of them to heart. She listens to their complaints and tries to keep them in mind for the next time she has to come up with a battle strategy, but there's only so much her fragile heart can take. She viciously grits her teeth and desperately clutches onto her cloak, wrinkling the fabric. She opens her mouth to apologize for her incompetence, but her mind and her heart are at odds with each other, and what comes out from her lips instead is a single sentence full of poison.

" _ **If you have a problem with it, then do it yourself.**_ "

The room goes dead quiet at her voice, everybody's attention on her. It was spoken so softly, yet the malice behind it was still heard. Nobody could speak, and even if they could, Alice has already started walking away. The Order of Heroes are stunned, unable to call out to her or go after her. Alfonse is the first to break out of his stupor and quickly excuses himself before leaving the room to chase after Alice.

"Summoner—"

" _Shut up!_ " Alice immediately cuts him off, not wanting to hear anything he has to say, whether they be criticism or words of sympathy. She stops walking but refuses to turn around and face the Askran prince. 

"If you don't like the tactics I set out, then do it yourself! Just go and fucking do it yourself! I've never done this kind of shit before, okay?! _Every single time— **everybody keeps dying!!**_ No matter how hard I try to think about it, _**everybody dies**_ — I can always bring them back with Breidablik, _sure_ , but _**they still die!!** _They can still feel pain, and I can hear them!! I can hear their cries and feel their pain every time they die! _How the hell am I supposed to take care of other people's lives?!?_ I CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!!"__

__Alice places her hands on her head, overcome with a sudden headache and dizzness that makes her stagger. "Aaahh... Aaaaaahhhhhh... _AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!_ "_ _

__The Summoner, no longer able to bear her weight alongside the weight of the various lives of the Order of Heroes within her hands, crumples to her knees. She presses her forehead against the floor—no, that isn't right... She hits her head repeatedly against the floor, screaming and crying in anguish. For the first time, Alfonse is frozen in place with no idea of what to do. He's never seen the Summoner like this before, and his mind is lagging behind, still trying to process the whole thing that his body can't move._ _

__Alfonse is only vaguely aware of somebody brushing past him as they rush over to Alice's side. It seems to be Laslow. He had been nearby when he overheard the Summoner's voice and rushed over to check out the situation. He kneels in front her, firmly placing his hands upon her shoulders and forcing her to sit up, or at the very least, stop her from hurting herself any further._ _

__"Alice... Alice, my dear... Calm down..." The swordsman gently shushes Alice while trying to reassuringly rub her shoulders. "It's okay, Alice... It's okay. Come now, princess, look at me and breathe with me."_ _

__"Las... lo... w..." It looks like his presence was able to help the Summoner regain herself a bit, but she's still struggling to catch her breath, her chest heaving as she tries to regain control of her body and emotions._ _

__"Shh, shh... Don't think about a thing, princess, and just breathe with me."_ _

__Alfonse watches the scene unfold before him with a sense of admiration towards the Nohrian swordsman and how he's able to slowly coax Alice back to the present. At the same time, however, he can't help but wonder when they got so close with each other. Eventually, Alice is able to calm down to the point of hiccups and shaky breaths, but considering how far gone she was in her despair before, this current state of hers was far better than anyone could expect._ _

__Laslow gently maneuvers the Summoner around, bracing her shoulders with one arm while the other hooks itself underneath her knees. He lifts her up from the ground with no difficulty at all and holds her close to his chest. He gazes down at her with a sad look upon his face to make sure she's doing okay before lifting his head and locking eyes with Alfonse. He nods to the prince, wordlessly telling him that he'll take care of Alice from here._ _

__Alfonse can only stand there, dumbfounded and at a loss for words. He thinks back to what the Summoner had said._ _

___"I can hear them!! I can hear their cries and feel their pain every time they die!"_ _ _

__Alfonse can still remember Alice's reaction the first time they came across a dead soldier when they first met. She was quick to excuse herself, and he was quick to follow out of concern, not just _for_ her, but _of_ her as well. After all, she was able to use Breidablik. He didn't know what kind of person she was like or if she was truly willing to help their cause or held other ulterior motives. _ _

__He had found her bracing her arm against a tree as she threw up the contents of her stomach, tears brimming her eyes. He had seen that kind of reaction before. That was... probably the first time she had ever seen a corpse, he realized. Even though he wanted to comfort her and reassure her as he too had felt that same nauseous feeling the first time he encountered a dead body after joining the Order, out of kindness to preserve her dignity, he pretended to not have seen her in that state._ _

__Even now, when he looks back on it, Alfonse can visualize all the times Alice instinctively looked away at the sight of blood, clutching at her stomach. Maybe she wasn't used to the sight, or maybe it just generally made her uncomfortable. Whatever the reason... all this time, not only has she been forcing herself to go through and experience such an ordeal, but she apparently hears and feels each death the Heroes go through as well? Alfonse isn't certain if he's to interpret those words as being literal or figurative, but whichever case it may be, it's obvious to him that it's been taking a heavy emotional toll on the Summoner._ _

__"I see..." he mutters underneath his breath. If it's like that, then he can understand the reason for her outburst in the meeting room. She's already silently bearing the guilt of each death and mistake she's responsible for and desperately attempting to make amends, blaming herself more than enough. It's no surprise that the added blows of the complaints of the Order of Heroes who had left her with no choice but to participate in what should have been their war alone would beat her down further._ _

__She surely must have her own family and friends back home. Surely, she must have had a life of her own before being summoned to Askr. Alfonse has reason enough to believe that it was a peaceful one, judging by her ignorance when it came to battles or even fights in general. And they—his kingdom—took that away from her for their own self-centered reasons. They had summoned her to their world without her consent and placed her at the forefront of a war that was never hers to bear._ _

__Alfonse feels completely and utterly sick. What "Great Hero"? Isn't Alice just like any other girl? And yet he and the Order of Heroes selfishly pushed their expectations onto her, only to unfairly look upon her with hidden scorn and disappointment when she failed them. Even though she's been trying this hard..._ _

__He shakes his head, not wanting to delve into these thoughts any further. For now, he should head back to the meeting room and resume their strategy meeting without Alice. As he turns on his heel and make his way back, Alfonse wonders in the back of his mind what he can do to alleviate the unjust burden upon the Summoner's shoulders._ _


	21. Sleepless Night

"Alice..." Alfonse groggily calls the Summoner's name, a slight furrow to his brows, breaking what could be the perfect sleeping face for the prince. His eyes are closed, but he knows that Alice is still awake, and he groans out of frustration for her. "Go to sleep..."

"Sorry," she apologizes meekly, and silence fills the room.

Despite Alfonse's plead for her to go to sleep, her eyes remain wide awake, staring at the ceiling above her. Her thoughts are preoccupied with the plans for the upcoming day which, admittedly, is only in four more hours. One by one, she checks off the items that she needs to remind herself in her mind. First, she'll need to visit the Aether Keep now that a new season has started, then she needs to head to the Training Tower to train the new recruits, and perhaps she can form a team to head into the Tempest while she does that—

"Alice, please," Alfonse's sleepy voice interrupts her thoughts. How did he even know she was still awake? She wasn't even tossing or turning or anything. "Stop thinking and just go to sleep already."

"Okay, sorry," the Summoner apologizes for the second time that night, and she closes her eyes.

Despite her attempts to fall asleep, she's unable to do so. She sighs in defeat and spares Alfonse a side glance. He should be asleep by now, right? If she's careful, she should be able to leave the bed without disturbing his slumber and find something productive to do since she won't be sleeping any time soon. Slowly, Alice begins to sit up in bed while being mindful of the prince beside her. Just when she thinks she's in the clear, she feels Alfonse grab her wrist.

"What's wrong?" He asks, barely able to open his eyes.

"Nothing," she assures him. "I can't sleep, so I'm thinking of doing something else until I get sleepy."

Alfonse hums, but it sounds dazed, so Alice isn't sure if it was a hum of understanding or not. The prince yawns, his grip on the Summoner's wrist going slack. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Alice can't help but smile, her chest feeling oddly warm. Even though he's barely able to maintain consciousness, he's trying to offer his help to her. She leans down and presses a chaste kiss on the crown of Alfonse's head, prompting him to instinctively smile. "It's fine," she tells him, a certain fondness laced in her voice. "Go back to sleep, Alfonse... You deserve the rest."

"You deserve... rest too..." Alfonse trails off, his breathing now deep and rhythmic. The Summoner's smile widens a bit, and she decides to change her plans. She figures it wouldn't hurt to stay in bed and tenderly watch over Alfonse while he sleeps. Maybe it'll help her fall asleep too.


	22. Partners

Alfonse takes Alice’s hand and carefully pulls her towards him. She’s extremely light—which worries him, in truth—and she easily falls to his chest while his free arm wraps around her waist to steady her. Alice peers up at him, curious, if not a bit embarrassed, and Alfonse’s own cheeks grow warm at how close her face is to his. He pushes his embarrassment aside and instead remains to hold onto her like this.

“Alfonse…?” The Summoner softly calls out his name with a questioning tone, wondering what the reason for his behaviour could be.

“Alice—” he breathes out her name, but something about it is different from the usual way he calls her during the busy day. His voice is more gentle and almost reverent, like he’s trying to place so much meaning in just her name alone. It’s enough to make Alice blush, and he embraces her even tighter against him. His lips brush against her hair as he continues, “Alice, you don’t have to do everything alone. You aren’t alone. Please, put your trust in me. Lean against me when you need to.”

The Summoner frowns. He was worried for her. She hadn’t meant to make him worry. She thought she hid it pretty well. Alice presses her lips together in a firm line, and she slowly moves to wrap her arms around Alfonse’s frame to return his embrace. “Sorry,” she mumbles, but she doesn’t know why she’s apologizing.

“Don’t be,” the Askran prince reassures her as he presses his lips on the crown of her head. “Let me share your burdens too like how you share mine. We’re partners after all.”

Alice smiles at the little reminder. “…Yeah, you’re right.”


	23. A Sweet Breakfast

Alfonse knocks upon Alice’s door, hopeful that she’s awake by now. He’s been trying to help her with her sleep schedule so that she isn’t starting off her day well past noon. Of course, habits are difficult to break, so he’s been taking things nice and slowly to gradually ease Alice into waking up just a little earlier than before.

When Alfonse is met with silence, he frowns a bit. Has Alice already fallen back to her bad habit and is sleeping in? Tentative, Alfonse opens the door and peeks inside, only to find the bedroom empty. He’s left confused for a moment before another Hero catches his attention from the hall.

“Oh, if you’re looking for Alice, she should be in the kitchens.”

So that’s where Alfonse heads off to next, though he doesn’t know why. If Alice is in the kitchen, then that means she’s already awake. There’s no need for him to go to where she is, but he wants to see her. He wants to be one of the first people she sees upon waking up, as selfish as it might sound to him, and greet her properly.

“Alice.”

The Summoner turns her head back at the sound of her name. Her eyes land upon the prince’s face, and she offers him a smile. “Good morning,” she says.

“It’s already almost noon, but I guess it’s still technically morning.” Alfonse fondly shakes his head with a small laugh and returns her greeting. “Good morning. What are you making?”

Alice finishes up at the stove and retrieves her plate of fluffy pancakes. “I just finished making breakfast for myself.”

Alfonse opens his mouth to comment on how it’s almost time to eat lunch, but he stops himself and lets her have this. His expression softens, and he follows behind her as she makes her way to the mess hall to eat. It’s nice that they don’t need to engage in small talk to feel comfortable; just their presence alone is enough.

Alice takes her seat while Alfonse takes his beside her. The Summoner begins to eat, and Alfonse watches her from the side, propping his elbow up on the table and rest his cheek atop his palm. There’s a loving look in his eyes as he watches Alice do something so mundane, but for some reason, he can’t bring himself to look away. He likes seeing her like this, away from the bustle of training units, handling inventory, and everything in between during these times of war.

“What’s wrong?” Alice asks after noticing Alfonse’s heavy silence.

The Askran prince shakes his head. “It’s nothing. I was just lost in thought for a moment.”

Alice hums in understanding. She brings her attention back to her plate of pancakes before taking a piece and offering it out to Alfonse. “Here,” she says with little to no shame in feeding him. She always did like feeding others, even if the people she was comfortable feeding were rare.

A blush forms on Alfonse’s cheek before timidly accepting the small piece. Would this count as an indirect kiss, he briefly wonders. “…It’s sweet,” he comments with a smile. He isn’t surprised in the slightest. After all, he knows how much Alice enjoys sweet things, almost as sweet as her.


End file.
